leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mittens
|pastaffie = Rebuilt BloodClan |warrior = Mittens |kittypet = Mittens |mate = Sneaks |app= Rainstorm |livebooks = Sandstorm and BloodClan: Sandstorm, Sandstorm and BloodClan: Fading Shadows}} Mittens is a brown and black tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes . History In the Sandstorm and BloodClan arc Sandstorm :Mittens is briefly mentioned when Badgerstar orders that her apprentice, Rainpaw, be shown how BloodClan dealt with cats they could not trust. Wolf then adds that Mittens might like her apprentice to come with them. :Later during the beginning of a battle, she calls for her apprentice to come back, but her apprentice tells her that she didn't want to fight if it meant killing without mercy, and that she wouldn't be able to without feeling guilt. She then adds that although she had not killed a cat yet, she didn't want to unless she had to, and that she from now on would fight alongside the kittypets. Fading Shadows :When Badgerstar announces that the clan is moving to another territory, she is the only one to protest. She asks where this new place is and if the clans were gone where they went. After Badgerstar explains where it is, she asks why they couldn't go to the farm like she mentioned her apprentice had gone to live. Badgerstar says that where they were going was to the place he wanted them to, and then orders Wolf and Fang to attack her. She screams in pain and gasps for breath after they left go. Badgerstar announces that she cannot be trusted, and that anyone could take her prey. She protests once more, and begins walking to the warriors' den. Badgerstar then begins to command his clan to follow, announcing that they were leaving. :During the journey, she asks if they could rest, and Badgerstar orders her to keep moving, biting her left ear. She tells him that she had a problem with him trying to kill her and runs away from the group. :Mittens limps on all of her paws and her body hurts everywhere. After her chest became tight, she quickly realized that her old collar was still around her neck. She wonders why the Rebuilt BloodClan had to take her from her housefolk. A monster almost hits her as she falls to the ground. Twolegs get out of the monster, and comfort her. Mittens realizes that it was her housefolk who had come to rescue her. She slowly becomes numb to the pain she feels, and she wonders if her housefolk missed her. :A flashback reveals that Mittens used to be a kittypet who lived peacefully with her housefolk and three other cats. The fierce and brave she-cat named Zoey, and the kind and caring Butterscotch and her best friend, Sneaks. :One day, Rebuilt BloodClan rogues come to their housefolk's nest. Zoey is the first to fight back against them, with Butterscotch and Sneaks also joining her. She begs them to go back inside, but they refuse. A few of the rogues pounce onto her, and Sneaks tells her to run. She obeys, but then slips and falls onto the ground with scratches on her pelt. Mollystep finds her and asks her name, and Mittens quickly begs her to tell her friends where she was to leave her alone. Mollystep refuses, and orders Wolf to bring her to their camp. Mittens then joins their clan, but not by choice. :Mittens later wakes up at home, and sees her old friends for the first time since she was captured by the Rebuilt BloodClan. Sneaks tells her that their housefolk were planning to move far from where they were living right now. Mittens is comforted by this thought, and then explains what happened to her. :Sandstorm later catches her scent, thinking it is BloodClan. Mittens quickly surrenders, and Sandstorm tells her the BloodClan didn't belong in Twolegplace. Mittens agrees with her, saying that they were fierce and didn't care who they killed. She tells Sandstorm who she is, and explains that she had to leave in order to save her life. She promises that if BloodClan returns that she would fight alongside her to protect their home. Afterwards, she returns home where Sneaks had been waiting for her. Quotes Trivia References and Citations Category:Characters Category:BloodClan cats Category:Kittypets Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Clanless cats